This Whole Towns Gay - K2
by CosmicBrowniie
Summary: All Kenny knew for sure about himself, was that every single version of himself loved every single version of that damn red-head... (K2)(Heavy Dip)(Light Creek) *Sequel to New Voicemail: https:/www.google.com/amp/s/www.wattpad.com/amp/713404759 (You can read this one without having read the first one, but I recommend reading both.)
1. 1 - Ba Ba Black Sheep

Everyone's got a problem and nobody wants to solve them. This whole dead-beat town industrialized on the chaos that surged through the dirty streets. Everyone knew one another's name, and every person had a million different versions of themselves.

Looking through the eyes of his long term lover Kenny saw a whole different person than the man he saw in the mirror. He saw different versions of himself in the wreckage he grew up in, in the porcelain angel he'd gifted his mother last Christmas, and as he stared down at his old Mysterion mask. Nobody knew the same Kenny McCormick fully, not even his closest friends. He assumed it was that way with everyone; which had to be why this whole town felt so suffocating. So many versions of people running rampant sinking them all down under the soft Earth. All Kenny knew for sure about himself, was that every single version of himself loved every single version of that damn red-head...

Kenny sat back on a chair. The room smelled like alcohol and cheap tobacco. His messy blonde hair pressed against the navy blue arm chair that smelled like piss and body odor.

His eyes were full of a rage he couldn't contain. The view of his dirt smeared father flooded his senses, causing his chest to bubble with resentment as he opened his mouth. Kyle was somewhere behind it all, green eyes widening in concern.

The words were enough to reach into his soul and rip his heart out. The world was fading to black. His ears were buzzing like sirens causing the sky to fall and crash around him like dirty debris.

"Karen was taken by child protective services this morning, Kenny."

This version of himself was unfamiliar to the red head standing behind his father. He could see the confusion in those green eyes that couldn't even recognize him. Not as he lunged off the couch, his hands wrapping around his fathers throat.

"Kenny! Stop-"

But it was too late. He needed a reset. He saw his fathers eyes glaze over with tears. His heart sunk, his breath coming out ragged and thick. He yanked the gun out of his fathers strap, shoving it down his own throat. He wanted to sleep. He wanted out of here..

"KENNY!"

The sound of the gun banged off every wall and ceiling of that wreck of a house he called a home. His vision faded black, his chest wheezing heavily as if it held the burden of a million bricks stacked on top of him. His head was sore and throbbing in pain.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, Kenneth.."

Gray eyes shot open. Kenny frowned, his eyes finally crashing over with hot tears. He felt the water rippling underneath he boat, his eyes focusing on the phantom like skeletal face of a man he knew well.

"Is it time? I don't want to go back.." Kenny suddenly gasped out through the quiet sobs that wracked his body.

Death looked over the smaller mans shaking frame.

"Not yet, Kenneth. Lets get you back to The Land of The Living."


	2. 2 - Soul Sucker

"Can I ask you something Damien.."

The black clad boy raised a glance at the blonde boy, his eyes burying with an intensity only he could pull off. Kenny lightly frowned, sitting down on the large hot rock that grew out by their home. Sweat pressed down against his olive toned skin making him sigh out. How was Damien still so pale down here?

He could hear the screams of suffering around them causing his ears to ring. His breath came out deeply through his nose. "When I come back do I ever change?" He suddenly asked.

Damien raised an eyebrow.

Kenny gave him a vulnerable look. It was gnawing on his brain like an ankle-biter with a chew toy. He knew Damien knew everything there was to know about his immortality. He also knew Damien was very restricted in what he told Kenny. The sandy blonde just wasn't sure if it was out of amusement or limitation..

His eyes flickered over the heated gaze of the demon in front of him and he winced. He took that back, it was definitely out of amusement. He couldn't imagine anyone telling someone like Damien what to do. As soon as puberty hit and his voice lowered not even his father could control him; but he made a valuable ally.

An almost twisted smiled spread across the demons rosy lips, his eyes swallowing waves of heat. "What would make you think you didn't?" He stated. His voice was deep, husky, and bland.

This made Kenny sigh, his breath heavy. He felt a weight press against his shoulders and his chest. It a mixture of grief and knowing he had to leave soon. "How do I change?" He suddenly asked, his blonde eyebrows furrowed. He knew that was going to be the most straightforward answer he got, but the question was looming over his cerebral cortex like a blanket against a heater.

"How about I make you a deal?" Damien suddenly asked. The taller demon turned to him, his scruffy hair brushing in the hot wind of Hell. Kenny looked up at the black clad man, his eyes dull but curious. He adjusted his black denim vest. "You want my soul, Damien?" He winked playfully.

Damien just glared at him, eyes narrowed to a thick angry slit. "Don't be ridiculous. I could have your soul right now." He stated, a smile tugging on his lips. "This isn't a politically correct place, Kenny. I don't need your fucking consent down below.."

Kenny just laughed at that, his eyes lighting up in mirth from the awful joke. The tone between the two seemed to lighten up. He suddenly stood up, brushing himself off before shoving his hands into his pockets. "Then what?" He asked curiously.

Damien just raised a thick curved brow, black hair dusting over his shoulders. "I have a soul I want to collect. Help me with that and I'll help you figure out your immortality." He stated, his eyes dark and bold.

Kenny smirked in amusement. "I'm guessing this soul belongs to a certain Pip Pirrup?" He coos. Damien just looked away looking tense. It was amazing Kenny knew the one topic that wore this demon down. He stepped forward, blonde hair blowing as a deep white light sudden surrounded him. Damien cast him a glance, his clothes rippling in the intensity of the sudden burst of color.

"Throw in some cash and you got a deal Thorne. I'll see you on the surface.." he stated. He thought back to his sister Karen, his heart sinking in his chest as he sudden vanished from his surroundings.

He'd need the money to get her back...

Gray eyes popped open with such force his face suddenly hurt. He sat up in bed and gasped out heavily, his whole body heaving.

Apparently the force was enough to startle the figure asleep next to him. Kenny watched rubbing his own eyes panting as Kyle shuffled and slid out of bed like a fire alarm just went off. "Jesus- Dude- wh-what.."

Kenny smiled a bit catching his breath and pulled Kyle back into the bed by his waist. The red head attempted to peel out of his grasp and lecture him but Kenny saw his shoulders slump in tired defeat. His eyes trailed over the tired form of his boyfriend.

Kyle was a pale freckled boy with pale skin, thick crimson curls and dark lashes that brushed over his spotted cheeks. The boy looked back at Kenny, sighing out shakily. "Kenny are you.. okay?" He suddenly asked trying to blink the sleep out of his emerald orbs. Kenny just smiled. "Yeah I just have a question.." he stated.

Kyle nodded tiredly and moved to lay back down in bed. His waist pressed against Kenny's hips and his breath came out shallow and low. "I guess.." the red head mumbled slumping against the bed. Kenny looked over him before sliding the covers back over his thin sleepy frame. "Do you know where Pip Pirrup is?" He suddenly asked.

This caught Kyle's attention. His green eyes opened and narrowed accusingly. Why the hell would Kenny ask him that? He pressed more against the blondes warm chest trying not to let the question bother him.

"Somewhere in England studying abroad.. or.. I don't know is it still studying abroad if you're from the place?" He asked tiredly. Kenny just chuckled at the question running his fingers through the others thick red curls. "I don't know, actually. But I do know.." he paused thinking of his words carefully.

"We're going on a trip to England."

Now that woke Kyle up.


	3. 3 - I’ll Be Good

"You can't be serious Kenny.."

Kenny smiled a bit as he carried a large red suitcase out to the cab. The red head was trailing behind him green eyes wide and shining. It was warm and windy out. It felt so bright and fresh the air even smelt like blossoms. It was so.. un South-Parky. "You're carrying luggage ain't you?" He mused, his gray eyes shining.

Kyle stopped walking. A flush spread across his flushed face as he watched the blonde pack their things up. He had on a regular T-Shirt and sweats; but Kyle swore the male never looked better than he did today.. The red head swallowed hard and handed his bag to Kenny who smiled and piled it in.

Maybe it was the way his messy blonde bed head blew around in the subtle breeze, or the way his gray eyes wavered like a cloudy day over a warm lake..

"I spoke to the devil this morning." Kenny simply said, his face flushing as he reached up shutting the trunk. Kyle just laughed whole heartedly. The sun shone down on the two happily matching the light shining in their eyes.

"Oh yeah, and what did he say?"

Kenny just hummed opened the door for Kyle to hop into the cab. He leaned against the yellow vehicle, twirling a pair of keys around his fingertips. "Strictly confidential my dear." He mused. Kyle just rolled his eyes and buried his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Nn-Kenny! Kyle!!" They heard from the porch. The two turned and smiled at the two figures on the porch. Tweek had been hopping up and down, his blonde hair waving wildly in the air. Craig just watched his husband bounce their hands interlocked like they'd been glued.

"Stay safe, okay guys?"

Kenny just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we will."

The two sat in the cab. Kyle had his eyes glued out the window watching the world roll by. Kenny was laying back, his hand on the red heads hip, and his eyes shut peacefully. It was these moments Kenny could believe things were looking up.

"Have you heard anything about Karen?" Kyle suddenly asked. He didn't even tear his eyes away from the rushing streets and familiar faces.

The question made Kenny's stomach knot up. He opened one eye casting a furious glance at the boy sitting next to him. He watched the red curls brush over green eyes.

"I got a voicemail but I was.. not available. They said they'll call me back in a few days. So I have a few days to get everything together.." he stated. His gray eyes traced the cloth indents on the ceiling of the cab.

Kyle just hummed in response. The two felt silent.

Kyle slid his slender fingers down lightly opening the cab window. Kenny watched as the red head rolled the window completely down sticking his pale hand out the window with a content smile.

"I can't believe we're going to England. I just wish you'd tell me why.."

Kenny smiled at this. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you... I'm just doing some work for an old friend."

Kyle gave him a playful look. "Yeah? Is that who were meeting at the airport?"

Kenny nodded and scooted over lightly, his hands slipping around Kyle's waist. The boy only laughed and tried to squirm away to no avail. He rested his head on Kenny's shoulder green eyes drooping tiredly. "Why bring me, then?"

Kenny ruffled the crimson curls and watched out the window. He enjoyed the way the rushing air hit his face. "I won't leave you behind. Not now, not ever."

The meet up with Damien was easy. The demon was leaning against a table in an airport cafe looking his usual self. Disgruntled.

Kyle was surprised to see the dark haired man, but Damien was not surprised to see him.

The three of them headed off to get in line. Kenny smiled at Damien who refused to smile back. Kyle took out his camera and smiled wide.

"Say cheese!"

Kenny just laughed wrapping his arm around Damien's neck who nearly flailed at the sudden touch. "G-Ah You Ba-"

"Cheese!"


	4. 4 - Deal With The Devil

Two yellow fishes swam around the tank carelessly. After awhile they seemed to hide from the gray eyes that peered at them intrusively. Kenny couldn't help but think they looked like yellow snow.

"McCormick pay attention." Damien sighed in frustration. Kenny quirked a brow at that and pursed his lips standing up straight. It wasn't his fault. He liked fishes.

"I know he's here.. I can feel him. But the aura is so weak. I'm kind of worried about him.." Damien admitted staring quietly out the large bay window. Kenny looked the man up and down thoughtfully just taking in the odd scene. He walked up next to Damien leaning against the window pane.

"You're The Son of Satan, Damien. Are you telling me you can't find this boy?" He simply asked. He hadn't expected the words to have the bite they did. Damien threw him a glare. His eyes were dark enough to make the whole room feel like a dark cloud hovered right above their heads. Kenny looked out the window down at the bustling London street below them. He could see a familiar red head slipping inside the hotel doors carrying two bags in his arms.  
Damien seemed to notice following the trail of his gaze.

Kenny swallowed hard for a moment. "Can I ask you something Damien?" He suddenly blurted. The demon looked up at him looking annoyed by the question. He crossed his arms across his chest. "No."

Kenny just chuckled lightly unable to help himself. He stood up and moved to stretch his arms up behind his messy blonde head. "I'll ask anyway." He stated grinning. "Why do you want Pip so badly? I mean trying to collect someone's soul is kind of serious- don't you think? I thought you saw him a few months ago when you visited.."

Damien made a light 'tsk' with his mouth. His pale fingers moved to fiddle with his necklace, toying with the upside down crucifix. "I don't know. He's special to me." He stated, his face turning an uncharacteristic red. He glared up at Kenny.

"I never told him I came back for him. He approached me and told me he'd been thinking of me. I laughed of course. Such a ridiculous boy. To walk up to The Antichrist himself and say you miss him.." Damien stared off through the window. He wasn't focusing on anything in particular. Kenny leaned against the desk watching intently.

"His aura was so weak. When I got home I checked his hourglass and it was low. He's very very sick..." Damien stated. Kenny's eyes widened a bit. Pip was sick? He cleared his throat and looked down like his shoes were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"If I capture his soul I can rip the illness out. Hell just belong to me afterwards.." he stated looking irritated. "I'll have to put it in someone else though. I'm a plague-bearer not a medic." He stated hissing through his teeth.

Kenny looked up at that. He could hear a familiar voice down the hallway. He knew the footsteps were getting closer. He didn't want Kyle to hear any of this for sure. How would the ginger haired boy even react?

"So you brought me along to put the illness inside of me?" Kenny stared furrowing his brow. He wasn't angry, but his chest filled with a heavy weight like a sunken ship. Damien shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. But I can offer you something you won't want to refuse. Sure money helps but.."

Damien looked over suddenly alarmed by the sound of the door getting unlocked. Kenny raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. He thought of the little blonde British boy he knew in grade school. His gray eyes flickered with emotion. "You won't owe me anything for that." Kenny states. Damien just grinned darkly. "Trust me, you'll want it."

The two looked up as the red head busted into the room carrying two large bags.

Kyle's green eyes shined defiantly, his hat crooked on his curly head. Kenny grinned and nearly ran over to help carry one of the large bags.

"Gee thanks for the help." Kyle mused rolling his eyes.

Damien leaned back on the window watching as the two smiled at one another. He felt a weird emotion stirring in his heart, it was an ugly bitter feeling nibbling on his nerves.

His mind fled to the familiar angelic blonde and he huffed looking down at the ground.

He heard a scream and looked up a little surprised. Kenny had been jumping up and down trying to put out a fire that spontaneously bursted out from the bed. "Damien!" He scoffed. Damien just grinned.


	5. 5 - Jason Vorhees

(A/N: I'm sincerely sorry for the late update; I uploaded the chapter and it bounced into the void. I had to retype the entire thing. Vie de merde. Warning: Filler Chapter)

Deep onyx eyes narrowed as Damien glared at Kenny, and Kenny knew exactly why.

The duo had been walking down to the lobby making small talk on a mission to get paper towels for the mess when they came across a lobby full of people in costumes. Damien squinted his eyes looking disgusted. He did not like Halloween. He especially didn't like those god-awful devil costumes they strutted around in every single Halloween. They got a few things correct of course; the devil did have horns (although they were big and brown and not small and red), he had a pointy red tail, and he was red. They would never include his fathers hooves or loin cloth nor did they know the Devil really was a decent guy and a great father not that Damien cared... Halloween wasn't even for another few weeks; and he already knew if he saw a single 'sexy' devil costume they'd be having a whores Halloween bonfire.

"Hey you." Kenny called out to a Jason Vorhees who had been walking around with a in hand. The large man in the blue jumpsuit pointed to himself confused. Kenny just nodded and grinned directing him over. Damien scoffed scrunching up his pale nose.

"Why is everyone dressing up? Were uh.. new here." Kenny asked crossing his arms across his orange windbreaker. The Jason shrugged his shoulder; no expression readable through his thick hockey mask. "It's a celebration the towns doing. Somethin' about charity. I'm here to get drunk.." the man admitted. Kenny chuckled at that casting an amused expression at his dark clad companion.

Damien growled out in irritation and stormed away from them nearly knocking over a group of Powerpuff Girls. Kenny turned to rest his elbow on the Jason's shoulder grinning lightly. The Jason gave him unamused expression you could even see through the mask. "Quick question buddy pal. Are there any universities near hear that accept foreign exchange students?" Kenny suddenly asked gray eyes looming up at the larger man.

"I only know of one in Glasgow that had that program. I don't gave there or anything though." The Jason said shrugging the scruffy blonde at. Kenny just grinned at the information and shot him a finger gun as thanks. "Good to know.."

Damien grumbled angrily as he walked up to the hotel room door carrying a large handful of paper towels. It looked like he'd yanked the entire roll out of the restroom and walked away moodily. He managed to get the door open with his foot tossing it all to the floor.

Kyle had been sitting in bed with his freckled face buried in a book while Kenny was sweeping debris up of the burned bed. Both of them looked up seeing the demon come back into the room. Kyle looked back down while Kenny waved smiling. "Honeys home, Ky." Kenny purred causing the red head to smile. Damien just grumbled kicking at the wad of towels on the floor.

Kenny walked over to the trash can emptying out all the debris he picked up. "I wasn't expecting you to make it back through the ghouls and ghosts." he stated smiling. Damien sighed irritated as he folded up some paper towels into a neat square. He sat down on the ground scrubbing the wet carpet dry. He may have been the Anti Christ but he didn't want a smelly room. "Yeah well I nearly burnt the place down when I got knocked over by a sexy nun.." he grumbled causing Kenny to laugh. Kyle tossed them both a weird look. "Why are you two talking about Halloween? That's not for weeks.." he asked confused. Kenny just waved his hand. "Long story." he simply said.

Kenny say down on the bed looking down at the dark clad boy scrubbing the floor. "I think I know where our friend is, though.." Damien looked up confused. He stood up tossing the used towels away and walked over to the opposing bed sinking down on it like he wanted it to consume him. "Don't be ridiculous McCormick." he stated. Kenny just grinned again, gray eyes lighting up. "I'm serious. I asked Vorhees down there, he said theres a university in Glasgow that takes exchanges.. typically he'd be an exchange student right?"

Damien shrugged thoughtfully. It wasn't like he had any other leads to go off of. "We'll leave in the morning." Kenny blurted out looking content with himself. "It's too late today. I promised Kyle I'd go browse shops with him."

Green eyes widened suddenly as Kyle launched off the bed surprising both men. "CAN WE GO NOW?" He suddenly yelped smiling widely. Kenny just stood up and nodded, smiling.

Damien groaned burying his face in his pillow with a huff. Those two were so sickly sweet. His dark eyes bled into the golden pillow case as he listened to the two shuffling to get ready. Please, Pip. Be in Glasgow.


End file.
